In a new light
by sambookworm
Summary: Lily Evans has always hated James Potter. But one Sunday afternoon by the lake threatens to change her opinion. Can they become friends? Is James Potter really not how she thought him to be?


**In a New Light**

**DISCLAIMER: **Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I have no rights over it.

**AN:** Jily has always been my favourite pairing. This is a oneshot. Should it be made into a story. Tell me.

* * *

The weather was beautiful. She was going to sit by the lake today. Gathering up her books, she left the library. Lily loved the library; the smell of books appeased her. But on a day like this, the lake seemed terribly appealing.

If no one disturbs she might complete her Charms essay as well. Plotting her schedule, Lily bounced her way to the entrance hall. The sun was not too bright, as most preferred but it was better than constant rain that locked them all inside.

The head girl finally found her favourite spot. But it was preoccupied, by none other then-

"Potter! This is my spot."

The messy haired boy turned and smirked, "Ah! Evans, you are always welcome. Come on." He scooted giving her respectable amount of place.

Lily stashed her bag and settled down. Merlin! She was getting too soft on Potter.

"I wanted to be alone," she muttered.

"Solace is not always advisable, Evans. A company is much better."

On normal days, she would have said something. But today she was silent; her mood was too good to be ruined. Oddly so, she did not find his presence intruding, but rather… comforting?

Lily blinked, something was wrong with her. 'Too soft Lily' she scolded herself.

"What are you doing?" he asked as if surprised by the sight of books.

"Studying, Potter."

"But it is the first month of school."

She looked at him and patiently said, "As it turns out, we are not third years, Potter. We are seventh years. NEWTs ring any bells."

Moving back to Transfiguration, she tried to concentrate.

"Come on Evans, it's a wonderful day. Let's do something interesting. I am hungry, fancy a trip to the kitchens.

"With me? Where's Black?

"Off with some girl probably. See they've all ditched me." He made puppy dog eyes at her, or at least tried to. "Please, come on Evans."

"You look terrible." Lily laughed. "And no way, I'm not coming."

"Ok then", he slumped against the tree.

"What aren't you going?"

"Nope! A trip to the kitchens alone, I have changed my mind."

"But you were hungry."

"Why Evans? So eager on letting me go." He faked mock hurt.

"No, I was just curious." Lily turned her eyes. He was interesting, if they were not fighting. "It's just unlike you to give up on hunger."

"You guessed it right, Evans."

And then as if continuing he said, "MISSIE."

A small creature, a house elf appeared in front of them, its wide eyes peeking at them.

"How can Missie help, sir?" it croaked.

"Oh Missie, will you bring some sandwiches and fruits. I would like to give Lily a look at the amazing picnic fun."

"Missie understands, sir. She would do her best to please Master James and Miss Lily. She would bring some snacks for your picnic."

With a pop, she disapparated.

"So you are close to the house elves too" Lily noted. It was such a Potter-like thing to do.

"Well, I sort of visit the kitchen every day. And the Potter charm affected them", he smirked.

Lily rolled her eyes and tried to get into her books. Oddly enough, the aspect of studying seemed ridiculous, something she found interesting minutes ago.

She closed her eyes and leaned against the tree trunk. The head girl wondered if she had really misjudged the head boy for so long. Since the past year, the James Potter who had tormented her almost every day had stopped his proposals and hence tormenting. Of course, the marauders still pranked but they were rarely at anyone's expense. In fact, Lily found it amusing how they could create laughter in times of gloom.

Most importantly, she saw James differently. When his comments were not disturbing and getting her angry, he told something interesting.

Though Quidditch wasn't her cup of tea, she could listen to Black's and Potter's debate on effects of human transfiguration, adding her own titbits every now and then.

Maybe she and James could become friends. No, that seemed too much. Or maybe not, it was just friends, nothing more. As if that could ever happen. Yes, just friends sounds pro-

Her thoughts were brought to an end with a loud thump. She opened her eyes to the sight of a big basket over a rug with James Potter sitting on it. Clumsily, she shifted over it. A collection of biscuits, treacle tart, cakes, pumpkin juice and a number of other snacks were present in the basket.

Lily was awed; her hunger had presented itself at the sight.

After a good time of eating and laughing Lily asked, "Do you do this always?"

"Nah! I prefer the kitchens. But at tired times, this is always an option."

"We could be good friends." The words left her mouth without thinking but she did not regret them.

"Would you want to?" his hazel eyes burned into her.

A grin formed on her lips as she raised her hand, "Friends then."

"Friends", he mimicked.

The friendship meant what, she didn't know, nor did he know, but for now both of them were happy.


End file.
